What it means to be home
by amybuzz
Summary: Ruth The daughter of a rural family travels to San Francisco in hope of finding a rumored human colony. The last to survive her tattered family she stumbles upon a colony of a different sort.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ruth The daughter of a rural family travels to San Francisco in hope of finding a rumored human colony. The last to survive her tattered family she stumbles upon a colony of a different sort. Chapter 1: The Traveler. **Chapter Text**

It's cold, wet and God knows how long she's been walking. felt like forever by how her feet ached.  
There's nothing human in sight other than the old, abandoned cars that litter the dilapidated streets. Ghosts of a time where humans where everywhere, now they're green with overgrowth and rusted beyond recognition.  
She huffs softly shouldering her heavy pack, weary eyes looking on down the path, her sweaty mahogany hair sticking to her skin beneath her rain slicker. A yellow speck among the tendrils and over grown blades of grass.  
All Alone.  
"I hope they where right." She murmurs to herself. At the beginning of her journey she'd heard rumors of a colony of survivors. Thriving, holding their own in the epicenter of what everyone deemed the 'simian flu'. San Francisco.  
Silently she walked on, the steady patter of the rain was the only sound. Not a single bird sang in the trees nor flew in the grey sky she was truly the only one out there and she'd just ran out of road. The overpass ahead of her had buckled many years before making it impossible for her to continue on the path. With a growl of frustration she plopped down and went over the options in her head.  
What do I do? Even on this path I'm a week out from where this place is supposed to be!  
As she looked about she realized that her only chance was to bypass the rout through the forrest. The domain of animals who could take down elk with ease, much less a **LONE** human. She rose from the ground making sure she had her trusted knife close at hand. It was a risk she had no choice but to take. As she climbed up the embankment to the higher ground, else were miles ahead something stirred in the dense brush.

Apes. Three of them to be exact, all of them chimps. Every now and again they'd sign to one another as they walked along.  
"Father" Signed the youngest, a juvenile male with blue eyes and scars across his torso. "Look". he directed towards a near by tree.  
The large male ahead of him came to his side and inspected what his son had pointed out. The other male with a little less fur on his head and face fallowed suit. Upon the tree deep scratches where niched into the thick bark.  
"Caesar? " The other male queried, inching closer to see what his leader's eyes where fixed on.  
The hair along Caesar's shoulders bristled. The marks reminded him of that of the bear's. The bear who scared his son, but these marks where not bear. They where smaller, more precise but no less dangerous. If not more.  
"It bear?" The other male signed.  
"No Rocket." He gestured towards his companion, "all bear leave, this different."  
They continued on, meticulously scanning their surroundings. Suddenly Caesar stumbled upon a set of tracks. they where large, almost five inches across the entire print.  
"Wolf?" The blue eyed male questioned making a gesture that suggested a dog-like muzzle.  
"No Blue Eyes. worse." Rocket replied.  
"How worse? Wolf like ape. travel together." Blue eyes persisted as he eyed the forest about them.  
"Claw like bear, quick like wolf." Caesar explained as he moved on looking for more signs. "And climb."  
Blue eyes gulped nervously turning his gaze to the towering redwoods about them.  
"Getting dark, home?" Rocket signed.  
Caesar nodded in agreement and the group cautiously made their way back the way they came. Abruptly Blue eyes let out a surprised screech and pointed towards a tree. From it's branches hung a freshly killed bull elk, the trunk marred with long marks like the other tree. Red blood smeared on the ground around it.  
"Not wolf!" Blue eyes signed shaken.

The rain had finally let up, but daylight was fading when she finally found a suitable place to pitch the tent. It took her a little longer than she liked to set it up taking time away from starting a fire. She knew it had to be big enough to ward off what ever would walk by in the night but not too big to set her meager tent a blaze. Finding dry tinder was half the battle, she thanked god she found a couple handfuls especially after the rain. As soon as it was built up enough to last the night she was out like a light knife at her side. Her shoulders ached, her feet ached but for once she knew come morning her back wouldn't. The leaves where a welcome bedding change from the cold hard pavement or gravel. For tonight she slept comfortable, but had she known what stalked beyond her campsite then she wouldn't have slept a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The stranger

Chapter Text

The morning was calm and quiet and for once the sun shone in the sky sending rays of amber light through the leaves. Caesar took it as a sign that the day's hunt for the mystery predator would be successful.  
As he rose to leave his tree top home to gather the apes something small jumped upon his back.  
"Take me papa! Want to be warrior like blue eyes!"  
Caesar chuckles as he playfully swung his youngest son from his back.  
"Not today. Another."  
The little chimp gave a sad look but nodded in understanding.  
"Promise?" he signed  
"I promise" Caesar replied with a smile. "Go rest, too early."  
The youngling did as he was told scampering off and nestling in beside his mother. Below them Rocket conversed with another, much larger ape. An orangutan named Maurice.  
"Print like dog, bigger. Not bear." Rocket signed trying to explain to the elder what was found the day prior.  
"Like this?" Maurice drew a few shapes onto a rock with another creating a paw print similar to what they'd discovered.  
"Yes! Big!" Rocket's excitement caught Caesar's eye as he approached, blue eyes falling in beside him.  
Maurice turned to his leader concern in his small eyes. "I know animal."  
"How?" Blue eyes pressed  
"Was circus ape, lots animals. Few like this. Dangerous. even human respect."  
Caesar nodded heeding his friend's warning. "keep eye on camp. be back before moon."

Slowly her eyes opened, fighting to adjust to the light. The sun, she'd almost forgotten what it was like to wake up to anything other than rain. With a grunt she stretched her arms out wide, her back gave a few soft cracks as she moved. Her supplies where low, now would be the best day to restock. She packed up hastily imagining the assortment of berries she may find along her way, maybe some edible mushrooms or wild cucumbers if she was lucky.  
With her knife at her hip she started off, but not without a heavy feeling in her gut.  
The air was cool with a feather light breeze that gently swayed the leaves and ferns. She marveled at how the earth beneath her feet was able to take and absorb so much water. The soil was a rich dark brown color any gardener would want.  
There's got to be something here I could use.  
Her eyes scanned the side of the path until they found what they sought after. Blue berries. One would have thought the small fruit to be precious sapphires hanging from a plant by the way she regarded them. With a flick of the wrist she pulled a plastic bag she'd found in her travels and began to gingerly pick off only the ripest fruit. She took great care not to damage the branches or any green or purple berries, knowing that someone else may one day stumble upon this much needed treasure.  
As she tied the bag shut a branch snapped behind her. Instantly she froze in her place barely daring to breathe. Ever so slowly she turned her head to face the source of the noise. Her eyes widened with terror as the hair along her neck and arms prickled as the stood up on end.

They were making good time through the forest under Caesars lead. They'd already passed the tree where the dead elk hung from, but this time more of the animal seemed to be consumed by whatever had drug it up there. The hair along Blue eye's neck bristled as he came across fresh sign. More prints and tufts of fur, tawny brown and fairly short caught in the side of a tree. It was a good thing they thought to bring a spear per ape.  
"What is?" He signed hastily to his father.  
Caesar plucked the fur from the bark and gave it a cautious sniff. He'd smelled something similar before when he was young. When he lived with a human man. It smelled similar to the stray cats that the humans would feed out of pity.  
His thoughts were broken by a blood curdling scream that sent every hair on end. Without a word Caesar hurtled forward after the sound the rest of the pack comprising of his son, rocket another chimp and a gorilla fallowed suit weapons in hand.

She stood frozen at the sight of the animal before her, a mountain lion. Its sharp eyes locked on her every move a growl rumbling in its throat as it began to stalk forwards. Her mind went blank as her heart thundered in her chest, if she grabbed for her knife it'd be on her before she could draw her blade. She had to distract it. As if on reflex she hurled the full bag of berries at the cat hitting it square in the face. As the creature snarled and shook off the bad she'd just barely got her knife out when it leapt for her sinking its teeth into her arm and scoring her side with its razor sharp claws. All she could do was let out a horrifying screech as they went down in a mess of fur and limbs.

As the pack charged around a bend they ran past what looked to be an old campfire, just a little farther down the path they came upon the source of the scream. Even Caesar skidded to a halt at the sight. The big cat was atop of something holding and shaking it furiously by its limb snarling and swiping at its struggling prey.  
"Human!" Blue eyes screeched as the prey kicked out against the cats belly fighting hard against the teeth in its arm.  
With a roar Caesar heaved his spear into the cat's side and charged after it teeth bared. The lion let out a screech of pain and aggravation as the apes began to over whelm it with fists and sharp obsidian spear tips. Hissing and growling it swiped at them in a failing attempt to keep its prey. Finally the beast gave up when the gorilla in the group practically picked up the blooded lion and threw it away. As soon as it's paws touched the earth it was running hard away from them.

"Drive away from home." Caesar ordered the gorilla and the other chimp. Without hesitation they sprang off after the intruder.  
Ever so cautiously Blue eyes crept forward towards the human crumpled into a fetal position, its back to him. Its sides heaved wheezing pitifully with every breath, blood seeped from its side and down the back of the grey shit it wore.  
"Father, it alive." He signed as he circled the human. "Hurt bad."  
Caesar approached eyeing the human carefully even though the knife it had once held was laying a few feet away. Blue eyes inched closer much to his father's discomfort.  
"Careful!" His father signed warningly.  
"Female." Blue eyes signed gesturing to her long dark hair.  
Rocket too inched forward cautiously. "Female? Alone?"  
Their conversation was interrupted by the female coughing and beginning to stir. Rocket jumped away nervously giving a few nervous hoots as he did.

Everything hurt. Her head her side but mostly her arm. She felt it trickling down her back. Warm, thick, blood. He mind raced as she struggled to sit up, she could barely see her system was so shocked. As soon as her vision cleared she let out a startled yelp. Apes, three of them about her. Desperately she scrabbled away till she backed into a tree. Slowly one with scars across his torso crept forward and reached out a hand towards her. Upon reflex she flinched and shied away from the hand but it persisted till it was touching her forehead where blood too was running from. She stayed as still as possible heart pounding hard, she'd heard the news report of the apes on the golden gate bridge.  
"Very hurt." Blue eyes signed turning to his father. "What do?"  
"Let human die!" Rocket signed hastily baring his teeth nervously.  
"No!" Blue eyes lashed out his arms in the clear gesture. "Cruel."  
Slowly Caesar stalked forward eyeing the female, her chin rested upon her her chest.

Breathe breath. Just keep breathing.  
She flinched slightly as she felt a rough paw like hand reach under her chin and bring her face to look up.

Blue, the female's eyes where blue. Same shade as his son's.  
"Eyes like me." Blue eyes gestured. "Not so different."

Her eyes where redirected by their signing. It was familiar, she'd seen it before. American Sign Language, the same that her mother used. Inch by inch she brought her hands up as the big male pulled away.  
"Thank you." She signed shakily. The apes froze watching intently.  
"You understand?" Blue eyes signed creeping to his father's side.  
She nodded shifting slowly, the movement caused her to draw in a sharp breath and a pained expression spread across her face.  
"Where from? Others?" Blue eyes persisted.  
She steadied herself into a more accommodating position before replying.  
"I'm from far away, north. I'm alone, no one else is with me."  
Blue eyes looked to is father. "She hurt bad, cannot do harm. Must help."  
Caesar looked to his son them back to the human. She was in pitiful condition, she'd surely die without help.  
"Fine" Caesar spoke causing the girl's eyes to widen. His voice was deep, course almost like that of a human. It was like everyone said, they where no ordinary apes. They were smart, human minds in ape bodies.  
Rocket looked about and picked up her pack and knife along with the bag of berries meanwhile Caesar and blue eyes worked to get the female to her feet. As soon as she stood they saw the extent of her wounds. Her shirt was torn along her right side with three long, deep claw marks in her torso. Her left arm was also wounded but not a severally. Somehow she'd wedged her arm behind the fangs and before the shear-like teeth in the back. Bruises where already starting to bloom as they walked along.  
"Human will know where home is." Rocket signed with a weary look on his face.  
She sensed his mistrust of her in the way the darker male re guarded her presence. He was in some way afraid of her, as if she could get the drop on three adult chimps.  
"If it makes you feel better there is a bandana in the side of my pack." she gestured to the outside pocket. "Blindfold me if you wish."  
Rocket pulled the red bandana out and looked to Caesar for approval. As soon as he nodded the girl sat down on her hands with a wince. A show of good will and cooperation.  
With her unable to see the males conversed among themselves.  
"Where put her?" Rocket questioned.  
"In spare den. Maurice knows humans, he help." Caesar knew Maurice wouldn't mind, and maybe for the time being he could use her to teach the younglings about humans.  
Blue eyes helped her to her feet but not without a yelp of pain from her when he accidentally bumped her side.  
"S-sorry" Blue eyes stuttered feeling bad.  
"It's alright. I'm sure you didn't mean to." she replied softly.  
As his son lead the female gently by the arm Caesar walked ahead.  
"What name?" he called over his shoulder.  
"Ruth." She replied nervously. "May I ask yours?"  
Caesar paused not answering immediately. Ruth makes an uncomfortable face, regretting the question. Blue eyes saw the expression and threw his father a questioning face.  
Suddenly Ruth felt Blue eyes stop beside her and tug on her arm gently, conveying that he wanted her to kneel down. Cautiously she did so, the tension was thick between her and the apes. She knew they didn't trust her yet they'd saved her life. Why? Ruth wasn't about to question their kindness, at the moment she was focused on being as cooperative and none threatening as possible. She was afraid. She'd be lying if she said otherwise, and the apes sensed it. As Blue eyes worked to undo the bandana Ruth shook lightly, her nerves where on edge with the residual adrenaline coursing through her veins. Caesar could hear her breath was hushed and shaky, as if she was afraid to draw and exhale each breath. He'd scared a few humans in his day, sent them running with only his voice and shear presence, He'd done so to Malcolm and his group when they'd first met.

As soon as the blind fold was off Ruth opened her eyes blinking hard against the bright morning sun. Her muscles tensed hard as she took in the sight around her. She was in some sort of compound crawling with other apes. An unknown number of Chimps, bonbons, orangutans and even a hand full of GORILLAS stared back at her. She was so frozen that Blue eyes had to pull her along when they began to move towards a large bolder in the center of the clearing. As the pack walked the eyes of the clan fallowed her every move. She involuntarily scrunched her shoulders and lowered her head wanting to curl up in a ball and disappear. Blue eyes gestured for her to fallow him up a path that led to the top of the rock, she did her best to climb but her side screamed every time she moved ultimately causing one of her feet to slip and cause her to fall on her wounded side.  
"GAAah!"  
On reflex she let out the sharp yelp of pain which caused the clan to flinch at the alien noise. The noise set Caesar on edge as he whipped his head around, Ruth looked up to see his green eyes narrowed at her with impatience. Blue eyes helped her up and she finally made it to the top.  
" Sit." Caesar's voice was commanding and strong as if daring her to defy him.  
Ruth sat where she was told as if she where an obedient dog, head low avoiding everyone's eyes as they gathered at the base of the bolder. Her side began to burn as the adrenaline finally seeped away though the blood still trickled. She flinched hard when Caesar called out addressing the clan.  
"Apes! Danger stalk woods! Big cat in forest, no fear of ape," He paused and pointed to Ruth, "No fear human. Ape no travel alone in forest!"  
The clan members murmured amongst themselves nervously eyeing Ruth as they did, but they quickly quieted when Caesar spoke again.  
"Human attacked by cat. Human stay till healed. Ape who hurt human more answer to me!" The last sentence was almost a growl as he warned his clan, eyes scanning the masses challenging anyone to argue. None did.  
"Dismissed." with that the clan for the most part dispersed besides a handful of curious onlookers.  
Caesar made a few quick signs Ruth could barely make any sense of. He must have been calling to another ape, her thoughts where confirmed when a large male orangutan slowly walked over to her. Her initial response was to scoot away to give him space but Blue eyes stopped her.  
" No fear." He signed, "Here to help."  
Ruth looked up at the orange ape as he settled a foot from her, his small eyes where as well green but not the same shade as Caesar's. Blue eyes filled him in on what had happened all the while the great ape's eyes flicked between her and Blue eyes.  
"Know sign?" The orangutan questioned with steady hands.  
Ruth pulled her hand from her side to reply. "Yes."  
"Name is Maurice. You hurt." He palmed pointing to her bloodied hand.  
Ruth nodded confirming Maurice's suspicion.  
"Show."  
Slowly Ruth shifted and lifted the edge of her torn grey t-shirt to reveal the mountain lions handiwork. Maurice reached forward with a long arm and pulled debris from the open wounds. His expression seemed to soften sensing her discomfort.  
"You ok. Calm."  
Ruth let out a sigh and signed to him.  
"Please tell your leader that I'm very sorry for any trouble I have caused."  
Maurice gave what Ruth could have sworn was a sympathetic smile.  
"Caesar? No worry."  
Ruth shrugged. "Tell him he has my gratitude as well."  
Maurice turned to Caesar and relayed the request, who simply huffed and shot Ruth a peculiar glance. Ruth looked away too fast to examine the meaning of it. Instead she turned to Blue eyes.  
"Thank you for your kindness," She turned back to Maurice, "Both of you." Her voice was hushed and shaky with nervousness but the two could hear the gratitude within it.  
Caesar moved towards her causing Ruth to shrink down keeping her head low as if he was about to strike her. Maurice was not above shooting his good friend a warning glare.  
"Be nice! She very afraid of you." He gave a growl to punctuate his hand movements. "No threat. Too young."  
Caesar let out a huff, there where very few apes he'd allow to talk to him in such manor, Maurice being one of the select few.  
"I'll send for healer, take her to spare den." With that Caesar walked off leaving only Blue eyes and Maurice to look after her. As soon as he was gone Ruth relaxed considerably.  
"Sorry, Father usually kind with humans." Blue eyes signed.  
"Is it ok if I talk? It hurts my side to sign too much."  
Maurice gave a nod as he beckoned Ruth to stand.  
"Thank you she sighed as she fallowed him carefully to the spare den mentioned. It was going to be a long, awkward day.


	3. Chapter 3

h3 style="margin-top:6.45pt;margin-right:0in;margin-bottom:6.45pt;  
margin-left:0in;text-align:center;vertical-align:baseline;outline: 0px;  
font-style:inherit;background-position:initial initial;background-repeat:initial initial" align="center"span style="font-size:15.0pt;font-family:Lucida Sans Unicodefont-weight:normal" Chapter 3: The Guest/span/h3  
div style="border-style: none none double; border-bottom-color: rgb(51, 51, 51); border-bottom-width: 2.25pt; padding: 0in 0in 2pt; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"  
h3 id="work" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; line-height: 0%; vertical-align: baseline; border: none; padding: 0in; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; opacity: 0; color: transparent; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size:1.0pt;font-family:  
Lucida Sans Unicode  
font-weight:normal"Chapter Text/span/h3  
/div  
p style="margin: 15.45pt 0in; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size:11.5pt;font-family:Lucida Sans Unicodecolor:#2A2A2A"Maurice and Blue eyes helped Ruth settle in to the best of their ability. The den wasn't as one would imagine. It was a hole dug into a steep hillside but instead of it being cave-like it had a top. One could better describe it as a three walled hole. The roof was a number of logs lined on top with pine boughs thatched into the gaps. Thankfully Rocket had the foresight to drop her pack off by the 'den'. You'd never think you could shove so much into such a moderately sizedspan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_0" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4354533"/a backpack. The two apes watched in near awe as Ruth tried to organize herself. At one point Ruth pulled from her pack a hammock, something Maurice could recognize. Ruth was happy she could finally use it with a mosquito net. No more stiff backs and bug bites for her. As Ruth rigged the hammock Blue eyes' curiosity got the better of him as he spotted a red velvet pouch in the class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / "Oh! Please be careful with that. The contents are fragile." Ruth called over her / "What is?" Blue eyes signed with one / "Stones."br / "Stones? What special?" He handed giving a confused / "Here, let me show you." Ruth settled next to him and held out her hand for the / Maurice crept closer as she gently poured the pouch's content into her hand. A clear crystal tumbled out along with a shiny but smooth dark stone, a lighter one and a few pointed ones of varying color. Blue eyes picked up the first stone that had tumbled out. It was clear, like the fresh spring water and cold like it too. It was shaped geometrically with a point at the top with a rough bottom like someone had broken it off from its / "That's what is called a clear quartz crystal. watch this." Ruth picked the crystal from his palm and angled it into the sunlight sending a small rainbow onto the den wall. Even Maurice, who inched even closer, was fascinated by this. With a child like smile on his face Blue eyes gently plucked another stone from Ruth's open palm. The red / "Ah, that's one of the chakra stones."br / Maurice tilted his head. "What chakra?"br / "Well some people believe that they are pools ofspan class="apple-converted-space" energy/span span class="apple-converted-space"in/span the human body. There are seven. There is the root chakra, sacral, solar plexus, heart, throat, third eye and crown."br / As she spoke Blue eyes picked up the other six chakra / "I'll be glad to show you how they work later."br / Blue eyes nodded and handed the stones back to Ruth then picked up the next one. It was small almost perfectly round, smooth and almost pure white. Ruth regarded it with a sad smile as if seeing an old friend she no longer speaks class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / "My beach stone."span class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / "Why look sad?" Blue eyes / She gave a soft sigh as she put the already seen stone back into their pouch. "That one I picked up from the beach where my family laid my grandfather to rest."br / "Grandfather?"br / Ruth nodded. "The father of my mother. A good, kind man. They say I inherited his eyes."br / Blue eyes smiled at the thought of others like her, with kind eyes as he picked up the last stone. The dark one. It too was cool to the touch, but unlike the other it had a little more mass to / "That one's my favorite. It's called labradorite. Watch this." Gently she took the stone from blue eyes and turned it in the light. From the dark grey and black depths of the stone flashed brilliant tones of blue andspan class="apple-converted-space" /spangold this one held his attention much longer than the rest. Even to the point when Maurice asked for him to pass it so he could do the same. All the while unknown to the trio Caesar watched from the top of the single tree in the / "Caesar?"br / He turned to see his mate Cornelia / "That the human?" she signed. Caesar nodded in / "Young. Blue eyes seem to like." she continued seeing how her eldest son smiled./span/p  
p style="margin: 15.45pt 0in; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size:11.5pt;font-family:Lucida Sans Unicodecolor:#2A2A2A""You see why I love that one now don't you?" Ruth said with a smile, she laughed for a second before wincing hard and grabbing at her / Blue eyes involuntarily reached forward to place his hand on her / "You ok?"br / Ruth grimaced and gave a very unconvincing nod and / As if on cue the healer Caesar had spoken of approached cautiously carrying a bowl of what looked like mashed up leaves and its juice. She was a small ape, well anyone was small in comparison to thespan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_3" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4354533"/a gorillasspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanwith Maurice being the only exception. She wore a strange string of long, tufted, bead-like fur about her face over her mouth, almost like a surgeon's mask along with a bone bead necklace. She was nervous, Ruth could see it in how she tip toed about her, not meeting her / "It's ok," Ruth signed, "Caesar wouldn't bring me here if I was a danger."br / The small ape nodded but was still weary to get too / "I can lay bad side up, back to you if it makes you more comfortable." Ruth signed farther. The female gave a quick nod prompting Ruth to do as she'd offered. As she settled she pulled up the side of her shirt to reveal her wounds. They where a dark red and raw looking, the marks reminded Blue eyes of how he got his scars. As the healer worked to clean the wounds Ruth would twitch every now and again in respond to the sensitive flesh being prodded. She nearly jumped when the healer gently tugged on a small flap of skin mistaking it for a stuck leaf. She heard the swish if fur and arms behind her but didn't know what it was till Blue eyes relayed the message from where he sat in her line of / "She sorry for the hurt."br / Ruth gave a small smile and turned her head slightly towards the class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / "It's quite alright. You're helping me all the same."br / Soon Ruth felt something cool and soothing beingspan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_4" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4354533"/a spreadspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanon the wounds, she couldn't help but let a content sigh of relief escape. She could have sworn she heard the female chuckle at her reaction. Ruth relaxed under the female ape's skilled hands, only when they stopped their work did she snap back to attention. She sensed the healer sign to Blue eyes who relayed the message like / "She ask where got other scars."br / Abruptly Ruth jumped away swiftly tugging her shirt back down./span/p  
p style="margin: 15.45pt 0in; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size:11.5pt;font-family:Lucida Sans Unicodecolor:#2A2A2A"The quick movement commanded Caesar's attention as he and his mate watched from / "Ruth?" Maurice tilted his head in confusion as he signed to / "I-I don't like to talk about them." Ruth stuttered avoidingspan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_5" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4354533"/a eye contactspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanwith any of the three apes. The healer nodded, picked up her bowl of leaf juice and departed towards the single tree. Ruth gave a deep sigh wishing she hadn't been so rash in her reaction. She hoped she didn't offend the female / "I'm sorry." Ruth murmured as she turned her attention back to the hammock which hung by only one end. Maurice and Blue eyes where silent as Ruth unpacked and organized within her temporary home. They watched keenly as she set up a mosquito net about the hammock and pulled out a few other personal items. A blanket, two books, pencil case and aspan class="apple-converted-space" journal/span where among the assorted items. Maurice reached forward and picked up the journal from where Ruth had placed it and gingerly opened the leather bound cover. Within it where white pages filled with sketches. Some where plants mostly wild flowers with a few dried and pressed, others were of animals. Birds, squirrels and deer covered the pages. They were all in the grey tones or the pencil's strokes, except for the eyes. Each of the animal's eyes where meticulously colored in. Maurice handled the book with care, it reminded him of a human he had befriended two years ago. The son of the Man Malcolm whom the clan came to know when he wished to work on a damn on the river. The Boy's name was Alex, if Maurice's memory served him class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / "Good drawing. Remind me of human boy I knew." Maurice signed before placing the journal back where it belonged. Ruth gave a surprised / "There were other people?" Her voice took an excited octave at the prospect of other humans about the compound she could / "Two year ago. They gone now. Not heard from in while." Maurice replied / "I'm sorry. Sounds as though you where fond of them."span class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / "Me as well. Father and Mother too." Blue eyes added with his own hand / "Your father? Caesar like humans?" Ruth's voicespan class="apple-converted-space" conveyed /span span class="apple-converted-space" /spanher doubt. "Forgive my skepticism but you leader seems to have rather left me to the Puma."br / "Give time," Blue eyes signed as he placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder, "He come around. You nicer than expected."br / A small smile tugged at the corner of Ruth's mouth showing the compliment was well class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / "Let rest now. Been through much." Maurice signed as he beckoned for Blue eyes to fallow him. "Will check in later."br / Ruth gave an appreciative nod. "Thank you."br / With that the two apes sauntered off. Well Blue eyes more knuckle trotted off as Maurice slowly ambled after him in the sloth-like manor he had about himself. Ruth waited until they were out of sight before she climbed into the hammock kicking off her sneakers. Maurice was right, she had been through a lot and it was only seven in the morning tops! Her lids felt like they were made of heavy stone as they drooped, the adrenaline rush had left her feeling spent. With a yawn she pulled the blanket about her shoulders and quietly drifted off to sleep./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Queen

Chapter Text

Caesar moved along to attend to more important matters as soon as Ruth went to rest, his mate on the other hand continued to watch over their sleeping guest for another hour. When she knew her mate was no longer close by to see her she made her way down the tree towards the spare den. As she walked the other apes paid their respects with submissive bows of the head as she passed. She had a quiet grace about herself, something she'd earned, but she was not vain in character. Rather a kind being, when among the others she would give genuine smiles and acknowledging nods to whom ever made eye contact. As she strode on head high the other apes watched after with much curiosity as she headed towards the new stranger. Cornelia stopped just outside the den, settled upon a nearby rock and waited. Ruth didn't stir, the steady rise and fall of her sides and a mild twitch of the limbs told that she was dreaming. Cornelia noticed the look of peace upon Ruth's face, she smiled. The expression reminded her of the ones her children wore in their slumber every night. She saw why Blue eyes had so eagerly opened up to this human. There was something familiar about this one, not in the sense that they've met before but in the sense of similarity. She was certainly different from the other humans. She seemed to show respect as much as fear towards apes, her body language was more prominent. but why?  
"Mother." Blue eyes called softly as he approached. "What you doing? Father won't be happy."  
Cornelia gave a slight smirk and short laugh before signing. "Your father should know I do as I please."  
Blue eyes laughed at her light hearted remark before placing a bowl of meat and wild greens by the den entrance.  
"Tell about her." Cornelia requested not taking her eyes of Ruth's sleeping form.  
"Name Ruth. Alone, travel far." He paused trying to recall their conversations. "Like rocks, learn sign from mother. Also draw."  
Cornelia nodded taking the information in. "What Maurice think?"  
"Think he like, remind him of Alex."  
Ruth began to stir more frequently, the slight twitches became more so. Finally she woke with a huff sitting up quickly. She felt the consequence of the fast motion immediately as her side throbbed with pain. Her breath was a little quicker, like she'd just run. Only when she looked up did she notice the two.  
"Hello Blue eyes. Who's this?" Her voice was weary as she noticed Cornelia.  
"My mother. Cornelia."  
His mother slowly rose and walked over to where Ruth sat in her hammock, all the while looking Ruth in the eyes. She stopped nearly a foot from her before reaching out a hand towards her face. Instinctively Ruth shied away, Cornelia gave a smile, her expression softening with sympathy. She remembered a time she'd done the same when a human scientist attempted to touch her.  
"Don't be afraid." Her voice was even and smooth, like a soft, warm breeze.  
Ruth bowed her head as the hand came closer, she could feel it press softly against the crown of her head.  
"Why you cower child?" she inquired in a modulated tone.  
Ruth paused before answering, apprehensive to speak. She felt as though it was no her place to talk so freely about such a high ranking ape.  
"I'm afraid." Ruth's voice was a measly whisper.  
"Of what?"  
"Angering Caesar."  
"Let me worry." Her voice was light with a coy edge to it making Ruth relax a touch causing her to lift her head back up .  
"Where you from?"  
"Long off, Arizona." Ruth replied her voice less wobbly than before.  
"Born there?"  
A small smile passed Ruth's lips before responding.  
"No. I was born in Connecticut."  
"Far from home." Cornelia commented looking Ruth over. "Why alone?"  
Ruth sighed and looked down again at her hands. Cornelia brought her hand from Ruth's head to bring her chin up so their eyes met. Her eyes where a soft green color with paler flecks towards the pupil, her eyebrows raised as she tilted her head a minute degree prompting Ruth to answer.  
"Mother and siblings died from that flu that broke out a while back."  
"And father?"  
Ruth's jaw clenched and something turbulent flashed in Ruth's ocean colored eyes.  
"He left us."  
"Sorry Ruth."  
Before she could reply she caught a dark form out of the corner of her vision.  
Caesar.  
"Cornelia." His voice was firm showing he didn't appreciate what she his mate was doing. Ruth pulled away from her gently before slowly sinking to the ground keeping her eyes down cast in quiet fearful submission.  
"What you think doing?" Caesar signed with lashing movements.  
"Talking with guest, learning of her."  
"Human dangerous! You know this!" His face wrinkled with a deep frown.  
"Dangerous? She afraid! Afraid of me, you, apes." Her eyes narrowed only slightly as she signed giving Caesar an inaudible warning. "Sense another wound her before big cat."  
Caesar's frown relaxed as he looked past his mate, Ruth was half huddled in the far corner of the den watching them. With a huff Caesar relaxed and looked back to his wife.  
"What you learn?"  
"Mother and siblings dead. Father left family. She all alone."  
Blue eyes approached and contributed his findings as well.  
Caesar listened intently eyes flicking back to Ruth every now and again.  
"She afraid of you." His son concluded slowly punctuating each sign.  
"Go talk." Cornelia added pushing her husband towards the den.

Ruth opted to stay huddled in the corner as he approached ever so slowly, as if she was a fawn who'd run the first chance she got. He stopped short of the entrance before noticing the bowl of food. Slowly as he kept his eye on her he pushed the small wooden bowl towards her. She watched his movements but showed no real interest in the food, her eyes where fixed on him.  
"Will eat later." She signed nervously looking up at him.  
Caesar simply nodded and sat down. Cornelia wasn't going to let this be easy for him and he knew it.  
"Don't be nervous." He signed.  
"Easier said than done." She replied, the tremor in her hands showing.  
"Why afraid?"  
Ruth let out a huff at his obliviousness. "Look at yourself! You could probably snap me in two if you so wished. Need I even mention the look you've been giving me?"  
Caesar shifted surprised at her comment. It was true he had the ability to dispatch her if he wanted to but he wouldn't, that fact was lost by her.  
"What look?"  
Ruth paused before replying trying to find the right way to get her point across.  
"Forgive my language but you've been giving me the 'bitch face' since you brought me here."  
He threw her a look that showed he didn't quite fallow what she was saying.  
"Father, look like this." Blue eyes pointed to his face before imitating the face his father had plastered on his face the day Malcolm first stumbled upon them in the forest. And the day they rode to the human home. And the day he threw the shotgun into the lake. It was undeniable Caesar made the 'Bitch face' whenever someone pissed him off.  
"Be that as it may," Ruth continued, "I'm grateful for what you have done for me. I thought apes hated humans."  
"Not hate, distrust."  
Ruth made a face that one could say was her own version of the 'bitch face'.  
"Don't know whether that better or worse. Either way, it seems as though you're stuck with me for now." Ruth paused before continuing on. "I'd like to get along with you."  
Caesar paused then gave a relenting nod of agreement.  
"How learn sign?" Caesar asked in attempt to change the subject.  
"I was taught it growing up. My mother was deaf. What about you?"  
"Was taught by adoptive father. Human."  
"You where raised by a human?"  
Caesar nodded.  
"Then why do you distrust them so much?"  
"Seen bad side form many, well from few."  
Empathy shone in Ruth's eyes as she slowly sat a little ways out of her corner.  
"I understand." Her voice was smooth and calm, a stark contrast to prior. She cracked a slight smile towards him. "I've known their scorn too."  
Blue eyes shifted forwards, "That what scars from?"  
Ruth nodded. "But humans aren't bad by nature. Just easily misguided."  
"What about you?" Caesar signed gesturing to her.  
Ruth let out a short laugh then flinched hard with a long groan.  
"Ruth?" Cornelia called pushing past her mate settling at her side.  
"N-not misguided, I'm just on a different path than most people." Ruth managed to say through clenched teeth.  
"Medicine wear off," Blue eyes concluded, " I get healer." He turned to go but was halted by the sound of Ruth's voice.  
"No. Won't help." With a huff she turned to Caesar. "Do me a favor? Help me to that rock outside?"  
Caesar hesitated a moment before he slowly crept over, as if unsure of her intentions. She groaned lightly as he helped her up and out of the den. Her breath was heavy when she finally settled upon the rock.  
"Ruth! Side!" Blue eyes signed as he made a few agitated hoots.  
Ruth cursed lightly under her breath as she looked at her shirt stained red with fresh blood.  
"Blue eyes, could you grab my pack for me please?"  
Blue eyes looked about before locating her backpack by the hammock and half dragged it over to her. As soon as it was in her hands she began rummaging through it. Caesar gave her a questing look as item after item she set aside. Finally she pulled out a 4x6 white plastic box with a red cross on it. All the other items were placed back into the pack where they belonged.  
"What is?" Blue eyes watched closely as she opened the box.  
"Medical kit. Thankfully I've never had to use it before." She turned to Caesar as she pulled out a few supplies. "If you want you can call your healers. This is something you may want them to know."  
"What are you doing?" Caesar spoke.  
"Stitches."  
He gave a nod then let out a few calls that Ruth couldn't comprehend, she knew sign language but she didn't know the language of the apes. A few minutes later a group of chimps adorned like the smaller female from earlier filed. They eyed her nervously as they settled around the rock. She gave a smile and nod to the female who'd helped her prior but for the most part did her best to pay the others no mind as she prepped her supplies.  
All watched intently as she pulled a hooked needle from a baggie along with some plastic thread along with a square bottle of clear fluid, scissors and some gauze. Lastly she pulled out a filled hyper dermic needle with a cap on the point. She eyed it as if it were a venomous snake. No, she couldn't waste this on a non life threatening wound.  
"What that?" Caesar asked watching the hand that held the needle carefully.  
"General anesthetic," She shoved it back in the box and snapped it closed, "But I have to do without it."  
With a deep breath she took the scissors and cut away the tattered fabric so none was in her way for what she had to do next. She took the scrap fabric and doused the clear liquid over it. The scent was pungent and mildly burnt the noses of the apes.  
"Pass me that stick please?" Ruth requested pointing to a five inch long piece of maple that lay on the ground. One of the healers slowly passed it to her with a puzzled look in its eyes.  
"Thank you." Ruth then took the stick in her mouth against her molars then quickly pressed the soaked cloth against her wounds.  
Her muscles tensed as her teeth bit down hard making the wood creek against the abuse. Her voice hissed against of the burn of the isopropyl alcohol. She dabbed the slashes gingerly before putting the fabric on the rock beside her with a heavy exhale.  
All were silent as she picked up the hooked needle and carefully threaded the plastic line through the eye in the metal, let some line out and then snipped the end off.  
Ruth looked up to see the healers watching perplexed by the process.  
"Here comes the fun part." The sarcastic edge was unmistakable.  
All were silent as she poked the metal through one side and then the other of the top most slash, then with shaking hands she tied the tail end in a knot closing the segment of skin. She repeatedly looped the thread through the wound segment by segment tediously closing her own skin with shaking hands. One down, two left. She allowed the healers with more persistent curiosity to come forward and inspect her handiwork.  
Once they'd settled back down she continued to the second one, sometime after wards she began the third and final slash.  
"Look like hurt." Blue eyes commented with his hands.  
"Very." Ruth replied as her teeth ground against the stick.  
Her side felt tender and raw from the tugging of the line and sharp end of the needle but she couldn't stop yet.  
Finally she tied the final end and snipped it short. The last thing she did was taking the gauze and wrapped it about her torso to protect the stitches from any debris.  
"That's it." She concluded as she wrapped up her supplies and placed them back in their box.  
As the Healers dispersed Caesar and his family stayed put.  
"What was purpose?" Cornelia signed.  
"It's to keep the wound clean and infection free. It'll also help me to heal faster."  
Caesar nodded then beckoned to her.  
"Come, something wish to show."


	5. Chapter 5

h3 style="margin-top:6.45pt;margin-right:0in;margin-bottom:6.45pt;  
margin-left:0in;text-align:center;vertical-align:baseline" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', sans-serif; color: rgb(42, 42, 42); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;" C/spanspan style="font-size:15.0pt;font-family:Lucida Sans Unicodefont-weight:normal"hapter 5: The Campfire/span/h3  
div style="mso-element:para-border-div;border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.0pt;  
mso-border-bottom-alt:solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"  
h3 style="margin-top:6.45pt;margin-right:0in;margin-bottom:6.45pt;margin-left:  
0in;vertical-align:baseline;border:none;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid windowtext .75pt;  
padding:0in;mso-padding-alt:0in 0in 0in 0in;outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;  
background-position:initial initial;background-repeat:initial initial" /h3  
/div  
div style="border-style: none none double; border-bottom-color: rgb(51, 51, 51); border-bottom-width: 2.25pt; padding: 0in 0in 2pt; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;" /div  
p style="margin: 15.45pt 0in; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size:11.5pt;font-family:Lucida Sans Unicodecolor:#2A2A2A"Ruth followed Caesar quietly eyeing every ape they passed with nervous caution. She knew Caesar forbade anyone from harming her, yet she was still weary. As mistrusting of them as they of / Their green eyes fallowed her with the same uniform expression, confusion. She was human, that couldn't be debated, what puzzled them was the fact their leader was willingly permitting her to move among them when earlier he'd eyed her like an / Blue eyes saw the weariness in Ruth's body language, the same posture she'd held when ever any ape other than he and Maurice approached her. She relaxed a touch when she saw the rust colored ape amble slowly towards / "She seem better." Maurice signed gesturing towards / Caesar nodded and gave a / "Humans tougher than thought." he palmed / As they approached a large group about a campfire Cornelia dropped back to walk beside / "Why nervous?"br / Ruth gave a sheepish / "Don't know, just am."br / "Let me introduce."br / She pointed out the male who had helped Caesar and blue eyes when taking Ruth to the / "Rocket."br / She then gestured to another ape. Aspan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_0" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4522905"/a gorillaspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanthe one who threw the mountain lion beside him was the chimp who helped him chase it / "Hannibal, call Han for short."br / Lastly she pointed to the last the / "Luka."br / Ruth regarded them with bow-like nods of the head and signed to / "Thank you. Saved my life, for that I owe you and your leader."br / Thespan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_1" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4522905"/a gorillaspan class="apple-converted-space" /spangave a grunt and nod and signed "you're welcome" / "Please sit." Signed Luka bowing his head towards the alpha / They granted them the honor and settled by the crackling fire, Cornelia tugged gently on Ruth's arm beckoning her tospan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_3" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4522905"/a sit as class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / "What human name?" Luka / "My name Ruth." She signed catching the newer two off class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / Han and Luka shot each other a surprised look. Maurice explained how Ruth knew sign language easing the other's confusion. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the fire's warmth and enjoying the tranquil quietness that was until what seemed to be a hunting party returned. They where a grizzled, gnarly looking bunch. The moment they entered with a deer dragged between them Caesar watched them through narrowed eyes as they / The one leading the band was especially rugged looking. His fur was a washed out tone of black, almost a steel grey and tangled. His eyes where a ghostly, pallor shade of green that held no / The hair along Ruth's neck and arms prickled as his seemingly lifeless eyes settled upon her. The rest of his gruesome band halted to see what he was leering / His eyes flicked between her and Caesar who was now standing at full height between them. The ape cracked a cruel, fanged smile and made a noise like a rasping laugh. The others behind him joined in pointed at her while they / Distain was clear on Caesar's face as he signed to / "What so funny?" His movements where strong and / "Your choice of pet." The other male replied with a / Ruth was beside Caesar before her mind could restrain / "I'M NOT A PET." Her voice was a snarl that quickly shut the cackling apes class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / The leading male crept forward a growl seeping through bared teeth glaring at her savagely, Ruth leered back face painted with / "ENOUGH!"br / Caesar's command was all that was needed to snap the two out of their stare down. Ruth lowered her posture to a submissive stance while the other merely glanced at Caesar with a defiant expression. With a formidable growl Caesar moved forward, only then did the younger male assume a lowered stance. The male chimps behind him did the same. One with matted fur that was of a dusty color kept his eyes down while the other with darker fur did the same grunting softly as he did / "Go" Caesar / Without question the other two males obeyed dragging the deer along, heads low. The grey male though lingered a moment, growled at Ruth then finally slunk off after his / Cornelia tapped on Ruth's shoulder getting her attention before / "They trouble, keep away."br / Ruth nodded tun turned to Blue eyes before speaking class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / "Who are they?"br / Caesar began to / "Pale one Yule, other Hurst."br / "And the male who growled at me?" Ruth / Caesar made a movement with both hands at chest level. Palms facing in, fingersspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanspread span class="apple-converted-space"he/span passed his hands back and forth opposite of one another three / "Grey."br / "What's his story?" Ruth / "Is long." Blue eyes signed to / "Maurice, tell Ruth. Must check on son." Cornelia signed as she rose and took Caesar's / Maurice nodded in agreement as they sauntered / "There was ape, name Koba. Was Caesar's right hand ape. Two year ago, when humans come Koba went bad. Tried kill Caesar, took over clan."span class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / Ruth watched intently as the great orangutan signed, likewise when Blue eyes jumped / "Shot father with human gun. Almost die. Humans found, helped. Father defeated Koba, regained leadership."br / Ruth nodded then spoke. "What does this have to do with Grey?"br / Maurice gave a grim / "Prior to lead Koba chose female, unwilling. She bore unwanted son. Kept secret for while. She felt shame."br / Ruth froze, processing the class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / "So Grey is Koba's son?"span class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / Maurice signed a movement that looked like he was knocking on aspan class="apple-converted-space" /spandoorbr / "Yes."br / "What of his mother?" Ruth pushed / "She rejects him. None blame her. Others rise. But Koba's hate he inherits."br / "Of human, of me and father." Blue eyes added. "Glorify his father and ape he named after."br / Ruth looked along the rocky ridge that was the backbone of the sanctuary. from where she sat she could see a pair of icy eyes locked onto class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / "He looks like his father, constant reminder to Caesar." Maurice Finished as he fallowed where her sight had landed./span/p  
p style="margin: 15.45pt 0in; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size:11.5pt;font-family:Lucida Sans Unicodecolor:#2A2A2A"Grey knew she was watching him. The human filth, it made him sick to see one from a distance much less in his own home! His mouth curled into a disgusted snarl. Leave it to Caesar to take one in! The soft human lover, Grey snorted with contempt. If his father where still alive he'd kill the weak vermin on sight! What was this clan coming to taking a human as a pet? He bristled at the mere concept of living side by side with humans. Behind him his two companions butchered the deer. Yule, the brown male had been one of his father's followers along with the original Grey for whom he was named. Hurst was a little younger than Grey but no less able to keep up with the other two males. They allspan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_6" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4522905"/a shearedspan class="apple-converted-space" /spansimilar dislikes. Humans, human dogs that sometimes would stray into the woods and most of all Caesar and his son; whom he was polishing to take his place. That was if Grey didn't have anything to say about / "Can you believe?" Grey signed with angry, lashing movements. "It like the humans who wanted work on dam again!"br / Yule grunted in agreement, sharing in Grey's frustration. Hurst signed excitedly to the older / "Want attack human?"br / Grey / "Caesar knows it was us. No, wait. Time will come."br / He knew it would, the time to avenge his father's murder was coming. He could feel it. As for the human, he delighted in the numerous possible options on how to deal with her. He shrugged the thought of her off. Such a weak thing wouldn't cause him too much trouble. He was the son of Koba, the ape who had once bested even the illustrious Caesar. Once, now it was to him to wash the name of the dirt it had been dragged / / He just had to wait for his chance./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

h3 style="margin-top:6.45pt;margin-right:0in;margin-bottom:6.45pt;  
margin-left:0in;text-align:center;vertical-align:baseline" align="center"span style="font-size:15.0pt;font-family:Lucida Sans Unicodefont-weight:normal" Chapter 6: Trust/span/h3  
div style="border-style: none none double; border-bottom-color: rgb(51, 51, 51); border-bottom-width: 2.25pt; padding: 0in 0in 2pt; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"  
h3 id="work" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; line-height: 0%; vertical-align: baseline; border: none; padding: 0in; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; opacity: 0; color: transparent; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size:1.0pt;font-family:  
Lucida Sans Unicode  
font-weight:normal"Chapter Text/span/h3  
/div  
p style="margin: 15.45pt 0in; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size:11.5pt;font-family:Lucida Sans Unicodecolor:#2A2A2A"Barely a week had passed and Ruth had already seemed to settle in. The apes where less weary of her mild presence with each passing day. The youngling's ad made a point to investigate her by the third day, much to the displeasure of their parents. It was soon found that Ruth had a knack at dealing with younglings. Her even, gentle temperament around them helped win the clan over. Well, most of the clan besides grey and his cronies. She let them get away with most everything, Maurice had to be the disciplinarian when they had pushed their boundaries when they began to intrude Ruth's den. Cornelia observed Ruth's behavior about the youngling with interest as she considered introducing Ruth to her and Caesar's youngest / Despite the younglings' fascination with her she managed to find time everyday to walk about the sanctuary. Every day she got a little stronger, her walk a little more brisk. Sometimes some parents would allow their young to ride on her back as she stretched her legs, Ruth would have no objections because the weight helped her to restrengthen her legs. It also seemed as though there was nothing she wouldn't do to bring a smile to their little / One morning in particular Ruth seemed to be up earlier than usual. She sat atop her den gazing out into the sky as the sun rose. She marveled at the colors that filled the vast expanse. She was so transfixed by the rose colored clouds and streaks ofspan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_0" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4646088"/a goldspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanthat she didn't hear Cornelia approach. She jumped a little in surprise despite the softness in her / "Oh! Cornelia, you startled me! What are you doing up so early?"br / Cornelia simply chuckled / "Could ask same." She signed then looked to the / "What human's fascination with sky when cannot fly?"br / Ruth shrugged and looked back to the seemingly endless / "It's not always just a matter of flight," Ruth started, "Sometimes it's just…" She paused trying to find the proper / "Just what?" Cornelia urged with gentle / "Personally speaking, I see the sky as a symbol of new beginnings, change, freedom."br / "Is why you wear that?" Cornelia signed then pointed to her silver feather necklace that had a turquoise stone on / Ruth fingered the charm gently turning it / "One reason."br / "What others?"br / Ruth smiled at her / "When I was young my mother gave it to me as a gift. It was a year after my father left us. She said I'd matured more in the one year than I ever had. She said I'd earned my wings."br / Cornelia gave a confused / "I see no wings."br / Ruth gave a short / "Not literally silly." Ruth turned to the sky, a look of fondness on her face. "It meant I'd finally learned to survive under my own will, no longer needing to be taken care of. No longer tethered to the ground. Free."br / "Freedom important to you?" The alpha female / Ruth / "Very."br / They sat and watched the sky in silence for a minute or two before Cornelia began to sign / "What else you like?"br / Ruth smiled and thought for a moment or two before / "The ocean."br / Cornelia made a funny face causing Ruth to become / "What?"br / "Ocean, rough, salty, too big." Cornelia / Ruth nodded but then / "Be that as it may, I know the ocean in a different way."br / Cornelia cocked her head to the / "To me the ocean isn't just a body of water, it's something more. My family lay my Grandfather's ashes to rest in its waves in accordance to his will."br / She paused taking a deep / "Now, to me he is the entity of the ocean. So whenever I'm near it I think of him, one with the thing he always loved."br / Ruth's eyes watered, she was close with her grandfather, the only true father figure she ever had, she always got teary eyed whenever she spoke of him. Not out of sadness but out of the fondness and respect she had for / "I understand now."br / Cornelia rose and beckoned for her to fallow. As they walked through the camp began to come alive with the waking presence of the clan members. Cornelia gave warm smiles and acknowledging nodes to those who began to wander about camp, sleep still hanging heavy on their / To Ruth's surprise a few apes shot their own smiles and gestured to her in sign language two simple words. Good / "Wait here." Cornelia signed as they came to the base of the great tree that was her home. Ruth complied with a nod as the alpha female continued / Ruth settled upon a nearby rock, a shiver ran up her spine and the hair along her arms prickled. She felt as though someone or something was watching her. Un able to shake the feeling she looked about, eye scanning the camp till they fell on a familiar scruffy / / Oddly enough he was alone, just standing there. Staring with those ghostly eyes that bore into her like a maggot into rotting flesh. Ruth rose slowly not breaking the stare despite the feeling that her skin was crawling. She was still not at full strength, she wouldn't be for a while after the lion attack. She knew he knew this, the whole camp did. Grey suddenly charged forward, fur bristling then skidded to a halt a mere four feet from where she stood. A bluff charge, he was testing her. She didn't flinch, though her heart hammered in her chest as he paced back and forth in front of her snarling like a caged tiger waiting to / Her eyes narrowed, now like slivers of blue ice, cold and cutting. Grey hated the look she shot him, ever defiant. With a growl he rose to full height. By now those who where awake had stopped their tasks and where now watching the fence / Grey began to stalk forward shoulders hunched. He immediately stopped when a snarl ripped its way out of Ruth's mouth. She didn't know where it came from but she welcomed it all the same. It was a wild fierce sound. She liked / Grey paused a moment then began to hoot and screech at her, causing her to dip her head, hunch her shoulders and growl once more. But this time she curled her lips back baring human / By now Caesar had caught a glimpse of the source of the commotion and was making his way hurriedly down to where they / Grey had just about enough of Ruth's boldness dropping to all fours ready to pounce, to punish the insolent human. He wouldn't kill her yet, not. He's beat her till she knew her place!br / He sprang, maw open wide, every fang glinting in the morning sun. Suddenly something hit him hard and threw him / Grey snarled confused, no way could a human of her size do such a thing. He shook himself free of the dust that hadspan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_1" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4646088"/a coatedspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanhim and saw it wasn't the girl who shoved him away. But Caesar./span/p  
p style="margin: 15.45pt 0in; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size:11.5pt;font-family:Lucida Sans Unicodecolor:#2A2A2A"The alpha male stood on his hind legs shoulders tensed, eyes cutting him like knives, a slight curl on his lip showing his displeasure. Ruth stood behind him her knife was drawn, ready to damage whom ever came to cause her harm. Caesar turned to her, he saw the blade but made no expression to indicate any objection to it. He simply signed for her to sheath it, which she did / Grey on the other hand seemed to lower himself for once, all the while leering at Ruth./span/p  
p style="margin: 15.45pt 0in; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size:11.5pt;font-family:Lucida Sans Unicodecolor:#2A2A2A""Grey." Caesar's voice was a course growl causing the younger ape to flinch. Much to Ruth's surprise the young make stuck out his hand palm up to his leader and did not / "Onspan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_2" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4646088"/a cleanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanduty. No hunt. Eight days." He commanded to the prostrated ape below him. Grey said nor did anything to challenge / "Get out of sight." Caesar snarled before he brushed the palm of the subordinate male. Grey scrambled off, if he were a dog his tale would be between his legs as he / Caesar let out a huff and turned to / "Told to stay away from grey." His tone was reprimanding causing Ruth to flinch / His expression softened as well as his voice, not meaning to scare / "You alright?"br / Ruth nodded, then / "What would you have me do? He baited me."br / Caesar frowned at her sharp tone. Ruth realized her rudeness and did just as grey did. Crouched and held her hand palm up. The gesture surprised Caesar, it was the ape's way of asking for permission from a superior. But in this sense it was one that asked for / Ruth didn't move as she felt his rough fingertips brush from her palm to her / "Next time call help." Caesar murmured hushly then prompted for Ruth to / Cornelia had returned, but she was not alone with her was Blue eyes and something in his arms. A young / A proud smilespan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_3" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4646088"/a spreadspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanacross his face as he moved to greet his mate. The young chimp in Cornelia's arms stirred. Ruth watched silently from a respectful distance as the youngling reached his arm out and about his father's neck, climbing from one adult to another as if they where trees. Then the youngling turned its face to her. He had Cornelia's gentle eyes and general head shape, but he had his father's nose and / The little creature looked Ruth up and down, she was so transfixed by the little one she didn't see the smiles upon the faces of Caesar's / "What's his name."br / Ruth finally spoke aloud, her voice smooth as / "Kato," Cornelia / "Mean, second son." Caesar / Kato began to fuss in his father's / "Want down." He signed with small childish / His father let out a mirthful huff and set the toddler on the ground. Immediately Kato approached / For a moment or two he examined her feet seemingly confused by her sneakers. He prodded the sides and tugged on the laces, pulling them from their simple bow / "Human" he / "Yes." Ruth signed in turn a smilespan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_4" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4646088"/a spreadingspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanon her / She stooped down slowly to retie herspan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_5" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4646088"/a shoespan class="apple-converted-space" /spanwhen suddenly the little ape took hold of her clothing and began to climb up her arm till he was comfortably seated on her / "Kato, no rude." Cornelia / Ruth let out a chuckle, amused by the youngling's / "It's ok." Ruth signed as Kato began working through her hair. "I really don't mind."br / She slowly sat so Cornelia could reach him if she so / She presumed he was trying to figure out why her hair was braided as he worked his fingers at the roots, who knows, he may have been looking for bugs too. Then Ruth remembered what she'd read in the zoospan class="apple-converted-space" /spana id="_GPLITA_6" style="outline: 0px;font-style:inherit;cursor:pointer;display:inline-block !important;  
min-height: 0px !important;min-width: 0px !important;background-position:initial initial !important;  
background-repeat:initial initial !important;float:none" title="Click to Continue by RandomDealApp" href=" /works/1999863/chapters/4646088"/a book inspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanelementary school. Among apes grooming is only conducted between close friends and family. In his seemingly simplistic actions he was really showing that he was comfortable with / As the little ape tugged gently at a few strands Ruth winced slightly but kept her hands off the youngling. The last thing she wanted was to startle / "Why human here?" Kato signed to his / "Human hurt. Need help to heal. Be nice."br / The young chimp abided by his mother's command, moving a little more carefully about Ruth. It made her smile even more. He had very human toddler like tendencies, his curiosity being the main / The alpha pair watched their youngest interact with Ruth, clearly interested in how far Ruth's patience would / Blue eyes himself even smiled as Ruth allowed Kato to climb about, as if she were a jungle / Satisfied with his investigation Kato turned his face to / "Friend?" He signed with a simple / "Friend." She signed back a gentle grin upon her face./span/p  
p style="margin: 15.45pt 0in; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"span style="font-size:11.5pt;  
font-family:Lucida Sans Unicode  
color:#2A2A2A" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 15.45pt 0in; vertical-align: baseline; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;" /p 


End file.
